


Laundry Day

by star_kid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Gen, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Name spoilers, Porn, Smut, Spoilers for 707's Route, gender neutral reader, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kid/pseuds/star_kid
Summary: Laundry day leaves you bored and in need of some entertainment. Your dear fiancé is too caught up in LOLOL to pay you any attention, so you grab his attention the best way you know how.





	

        Laundry days seemed to be simultaneously the most fun and most boring days of the month. While you finally had an excuse to walk around in your underwear and t-shirt, there wasn't really anything exciting to do. You usually ended up watching a movie, playing a game, or having sex with Saeyoung. Of course those weren't bad things and you'd never complain about it, but sometimes you wanted to switch it up.  
        Saeyoung sat at one of his computers with his headset on, completely sucked into LOLOL. Judging by the giggles he'd let out every once in a while, he was probably trolling someone. He was probably trolling Yoosung. You walked up behind your fiancé, running your hands through his hair as you watched the computer screen in front of him. There was Yoosung's avatar; the poor boy was getting his ass handed to him in PVP mode and you could hear laughter coming from both Saeyoung and the guild members (you assumed that's who it was) through his headset.  
        You leaned in close to his mic before greeting whoever he was talking to, but Saeyoung didn't give you much attention. He didn't look away from the screen at all while you'd been standing there. Usually you don't get very needy, but for some reason, him ignoring you made you want his attention more.  
        "Babe..." You said as you placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't hear you through his headset, and that gave you an idea. You'd have to get his attention physically. Instead of doing something "normal," like throwing yourself into his lap or turning his chair to face you, you reached straight for his boxers. He immediately let out a small gasp, giving you even more motivation to carry on with what you were doing.  
        Your hand slipped inside his boxers, grabbing onto his cock and starting to stroke him. You heard the smallest moan come from him before he went to grab your hand and pull it away. While he was distracted, Yoosung was able to almost completely heal himself, then cause damage to Saeyoung's character.  
        "(y/n)," He said as he pushed a side of the headset off one ear. "I'm kicking Yoosung's ass."   
        "Well, kid, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't give me some attention." You tried to say it as threatening and seductive as you could, but you started laughing halfway through.   
        He rolled his eyes playfully as he returned some attention back to the game, but he still left one ear open to you. You leaned forwards and licked the shell of his ear. "I mean it..." You said before you bit lightly at his earlobe. Your hand traveled back into his boxers, and you started to rub him a bit more aggressively than you had before. While your hand remained wrapped around his dick, you brought your head up higher so that your mouth could latch onto his neck. You started gently, just lightly licking and kissing his skin, but when you could tell that he was trying hard to suppress a moan, you let your teeth graze his neck as well.  
        Saeyoung let out a soft moan, followed by him shooting you a dirty look. "(y/n)... I'll be off in a bit. Pl-please don't make me loose to Yoosung."  
        You lightly bit at his neck, showing that you had no plans of leaving unless he got serious. You could tell that while he was anxious about the guild hearing him, he was a little excited by the pressure to stay quiet.  
        He got harder in your hand and you smirked, nipping at his neck again. He let out another restrained noise and you chuckled. You brought your head back down, then pulled his boxers down far enough to free his cock. Slowly, you inched towards it with your mouth. You lightly ran your tongue up his shaft, and the moan you got from him when you reached the tip was the loudest so far. Your tongue circled around the tip, almost teasingly. When you took the rest of him in your mouth, your hands went to roam the rest of his body. One hand went up to touch his chest, lightly trace down his arm, then scratch at his hip. Your other hand stayed near your mouth to play with him there, doing whatever you felt might get a good reaction from him in the moment.  
        "Fuck, (y/n)..." He mumbled out. You could immediately hear the voices from his headset getting louder, and you could tell they were asking him something.  
        For the next minute or so, you stayed on your knees, doing everything in your power to get an audible reaction from him. Suddenly, he frantically logged out of LOLOL.  
        "AFK for a while, guys. I have some business to take care of." His voice fluctuated a bit as he spoke, and you could tell he was trying to keep back his moans. Saeyoung closed the Skype app before he weaved his fingers into your hair. Now he didn't hold back his moans and he was actually trying to gain some control of the situation.  
        Quickly, you pulled your mouth away from him and pulled his hand from your hair. He let out a growl and looked to you as you wiped away some drool from your chin. You placed your butt to the floor and crossed your legs before you looked him in the eyes.  
        "You ready to pay attention to me now?" You asked with a smirk.  
        "You almost cost me that duel. I've never lost to Yoosung before and I cannot believe you're awful enough to do that to me." He said. The emotions in his voice were all over the place, because while he was frustrated, he did have some fun, not to mention every word he said was coated with lust.  
        "Well why don't you come show me how awful I am?" You spread your legs open to him and you raised your eyebrows.  
        He smiled, then pushed his glasses up his face. Immediately, he pushed your back flat to the floor and his mouth was all over you. "Oh, don't worry, babe. I'll be sure to be just as awful to you."


End file.
